My Shadow of Better Days
by Kaisette
Summary: After pleading for another chance at life, Elena finds herself bound to a force not of this world; she got more than she bargained for. Her younger brother Ciel harboring a similiar secret and that one simple devil of a butler, in hopes to not only save her brother's soul but hers as well, all while trying to keep her sanity in one piece. SebastianxOC.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note_~

I do not own Kuroshitsuji© Yana Toboso, etc.

* * *

**I**

"Ciel!" I screamed, trying to rip away from the hands that were clawing at my skin,pulling me away from my little brother. "No don't take him, please!"

"Sister!" He reached out his small hands to grasp mines. Tears strained his face as it fell upon the cold cobblestone floors.

I fell to my knees. "P-please, take me instead but spare my brother! He is just a little boy for God sakes!" I begged. The people disguised in masks did nothing but laugh at my words.

One asked, "And what is God to you?"

I sobbed uncontrollably. "If you are true to your God, you would not be doing these awful things!"

Another spurt of laughter filled the cold dark room.

"Take them away and tidy them of their filth!"

I attempted to break free as they dragged us further and further apart.

"Don't be afraid," I struggled to mouth out the words as tears continued to flow.

I looked at my brother's eyes one last time and they spoke to me.

_They will pay._

My senses brought me back. I lifted my head lifelessly and gazed about the dark room. My hands and feet were tied to a wooden pole. I still attempted at my freedom but with less effort now. The dry wounds that enfolded my wrists and ankles began to reopen themselves. I bit my lip at the pain, holding back my tears. My body neglected the movement as throbbing pain ascended to my chest and peaked at my upper back. _I'm sorry Ciel. I was not strong enough to save the both of us._ I was breathing hard now, sobbing. I shut my eyes and flashbacks came into view. My little brother and I having a picnic down by the river banks; myself, sitting by the fire while mother was reading us a story and father had my little brother on his lap; and of course, my little brother and Elizabeth playing outside our mansion; the smile on Ciel's face…I knew it was something I would never see again. I opened my eyes to find a figure standing opposite of me.

"Oh good my lady, you have awoken in time." It was a man's voice. A white and gold mask concealed his face along with a satin cloak that draped his torso.

"Where is my brother," I asked weakly.

"Worry not, he is being cleaned of his impurities." He replied with pleasure.

"Bastard," I said gruffly.

"Oh dear, it seems your tongue needs the most cleaning," he said as he grasped my chin with his thumb and index finger. He moved his face closer to mine. "I am going to enjoy watching those russet colored eyes wither away."

"You think you're going to get away with this?" I hissed, glaring back.

"My lady, I have _already_ gotten away with this," he snickered as he moved his lips to mine, caressing them.

I fought back, biting his. He moved away.

"You are repulsive," I breathed.

The man merely laughed. "Even your mouth tastes better than your words. But do not worry I shall clean every part of you, not just your body and mind but your soul as well."

A spark started just below my feet. I immediately smelled smoke. _He's going to burn me alive?_

The flames ascended and it continued. It licked the ends of my shredded dress. I wriggled trying to break free. Stupid. Useless. I looked up at the man. He was smiling.

And I waited hopelessly. The pain, the agony, it hit me. No, it crashed into me. I screamed to my soul's content. My fear still remained, _why am I so scared?_ I'm dying already, the delay is over and now I just have to wait…but no. I can't just die like this…it's so pitiful! It's getting harder to breathe now, the pain remains but the hot flames feel so…so soothing. _What is this feeling?_ I blinked a couple times. Visions of my life began to cloud my perception; my mother and father; my little brother; I saw myself running through an endless meadow. I shook my head trying to erase it. _There's no way I'm going to die!_ I shut my eyes and cursed at the God I once was faithful to. _Why are you doing this to me? Tell me what I have done so wrongly!_ The torment insinuated me. This insufferable pain was just a shattered piece of glass now etched into my soul. Oh hell. _Hell._ My heart, it's still pounding, that means I can still ask for one more thing.

I gazed back at the man and grinned. He stopped smiling and stared back perplexed.

"Allow the impure to be healed by your hands," he chanted.

I opened my tarnished mouth to speak. "No! I consent myself-"

"Unclean!" the man bellowed repeatedly.

But I continued with concentration, "to the conduits of hell and to whom is perceiving my words, hear me out; let me live and aid me until my true death, and in return, do what you will with my soul. This is my final decision, my will."

The flames that submerged me grew brighter and the pain gradually initiated its departure. I could feel myself lose consciousness. And then an aura induced me with feelings of anguish and sorrow, dread and devastation. A whirl of dark emotions overcame me, as if something drew itself into me. I was no longer paying attention to the man who suddenly fell to the floor because before I slipped away, I swore I saw black bird at the corner of my eye.

A rhythm. I could hear it, pounding in my ears. Darkness I saw. Nothingness I felt. But this sound, my own heart? _I'm alive?_ I tried to move. I suspected my body was strapped; my eyes and nose; my whole head. I moaned, moving my dry lips and drew in air into my lungs.

"She's moving!" a woman's voice yelped.

"I'll go get the young master!" a younger male voice squealed.

I felt a hand across my forehead.

"Bard what are you doing?" the woman asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm unwrapping her eye dressings," a gruff male voice answered.

"Wait until the young master gets here!" the woman retorted.

_Who are these people? And who is this young master?_ I gulped. My throat was dry; I felt a sudden quench of thirst.

I opened my mouth to speak. "Thirsty," I croaked.

"Quick Bard, go fetch a glass of water for the lady," ordered the woman.

"Alright, alright."

I heard shuffling of feet and the opening and closing of a door.

"Who are you?" I managed to mutter.

"A servant of yours m'lady!" replied the woman, there was sheer joy in her voice.

A knock came upon the door.

"That must be the young master!" I heard her say as the door creaked open again.

I heard the clicking of footsteps draw near to me as it stopped.

"Elena?" That familiar voice struck me down like lightning and my heart skipped a beat. There was deeper tone to its familiarity. And yes, my name was Elena, it had to be. I mean, I am her, I am alive aren't I? But still, I had to be sure it was him. My little brother.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice trembled.

"Sebastian, unwrap her head bandages," said the familiar voice.

"Yes my lord," said another strange voice. This one sounded quite different, more rich and profound.

I felt hands touch my face and they gently lifted my head to unravel the darkness that I saw. Light glowed through my eye lids. I was afraid to open them for this could all be just a dream that I didn't want to wake up from.

"Open your eyes Elena," ordered the familiar voice.

I slowly opened them, rays of light fixated from the ceiling infiltrated my vision. I squinted for a brief moment allowing adjustment to the brightness. I moaned and everything came into focus. I was in my very bedroom of our mansion. _But how could that be?_ I glanced around, everything was in the exact same position. My wardrobe was in front of my bed, my vanity mirror and desk at the far right corner. Even my bookshelves along with my books I've collected were near the terrace doors. Everything was the same except for the bed sheets which were plain white and a canopy that was tied to each corner of the bedpost. A large man, with straw colored hair who was wearing a cook's attire, smiled and handed me a glass of water which I thanked him for. At the foot of my bed, also stood a woman with a maid's livery who had on a pair of spectacles and by her side, a younger looking male with golden locks held back by stickpins.

"Welcome back."

And alas I forced away the confinement of my bandages to turn; the pain I thought I would feel never came, how relieving. And there was Ciel, sitting in his chair. But he looked quite different, he looked older and his garments were gracious. There was a patch on his right eye. He reached out to give me a hug. The bandages accompanied more restriction but I didn't care. My brother, he was alive! Those very same tears came back again.

"Ciel," I choked. "What happened?" I tried to move but it was useless. I wanted to stand, to get a feel that everything was real.

"We can talk about it later." He turned to nod to the man dressed in a tailcoat. The man smiled and turned to the three servants.

"Move along, you three," he said. "I'll be checking up on dinner."

"It was nice seeing you m'lady!" They chanted before hurrying to leave.

I gave a weak smile. I have never seen these people yet they gave out a warm ambience; but my attention was on the butler. My gaze was fixated on him for a brief moment as if I was lured to him.

"This is my, I mean our butler, Sebastian Michaelis," He simply said. I returned my attention back at my little brother.

"I see." This was all strange to me.

"Sebastian, please help her in removing her bandages and preparing for dinner." He got up and turned to leave. He was much taller than last time.

"Of course, my lord." The butler simply replied.

"Wait Ciel," I said, "aren't you going to tell me what happened?"

"You were in somewhat of unconscious state, but you were breathing." He answered calmly. "It's been a few years now. The estate you are now in is the exact replica of our original manor. Everything down to the last crack."

"But why?"

I looked at him, dumbfounded. He seems so composed. And better yet, how could he reside in such a place that would bring back tragic memories?

"I shall expect you downstairs," he said and left the room.

I laid there, so many things to process. I tried hard to remember the last ounce of memory from…from the fire. Hence it did work, somehow something got through to me. I then remembered the dark bird-like creature that I caught a glimpse of. Could that have been it? The thought sent shivers down my spine.

"My lady?" said the butler. Oh right, I had forgotten about him.

"Sebastian, was it?"

"Yes, my lady." He knelt on the floor next to me.

"No just sit, it is a lot easier."

He nodded and sat on the bed, as he began to remove the bandages on my arm. His dark hair brushed over his face. I stared up at him. He had flawless skin, his eyes were somewhat of a burgundy color fused with maroon. _What a strange shade_, I thought. His jawline formed perfectly and his features seemed so impeccably contour down to the tip of his nose. He appeared to be smiling, which I found somewhat disturbing. _Well he knows you were gaping at him._ I shifted my gaze to the ceiling, feeling uncomfortable.

"How long have you been working here, Sebastian?" I asked, wanting to break the uneasy silence.

"Since the tragedy, my lady."

"Oh?"

"Indeed."

"And how do you like it?"

"It's been very favorable, my lady. The young master is a very solemn."

I blinked a couple times and wondered. Solemn? That does not sound like my brother at all. But I don't blame him for his changes. I turned my gaze yet again to the large terrace doors. The moon gleamed brightly through the panes. Even I, myself, felt a slight discrepancy.

"Sebastian, what is my age?" I asked flatly.

"Eighteen, my lady."

So it has been 3 years. I turned to look at both my bare arms that he had un-bandaged. Scar less. _Unbelievable_.

"Be thankful, my lady," he said, a wider grin seemed to form on his mouth, "it is a miracle you were able to survive with only insignificant injuries."

"Yes, I suppose it is a miracle," I replied, uninterested. "May I sit up?"

"Certainly," he said, "you have made a rather inexplicable recovery."

It was difficult to move, my body felt flimsy. I took a deep breathe to ease myself. His hands started to move to the bandages on my thighs.

"It's fine I can do it," I murmured, embarrassed.

"My lady, it is nothing to be ashamed of. If you like, I can have our female servant assist-."

"I am not ashamed," I said sharply, hiding the fact that I actually was.

"You know, you and your brother are quite alike," he chuckled.

"Perhaps you will find me quite dissimilar soon," I retorted.

"Perhaps so. Please excuse me my lady," he said as he stood up, "I must go draw your bath. Would you like rose petal or warm honey?"

"Whichever one smells better." _No, honestly, I wasn't really much of a girl._ I never really adored dresses and whatever was simple and comfortable was what made me happy. Also, being outdoors was what I enjoyed.

The butler took a brief bow and left the room.

It was strange being able to move my legs again. Feeling through my nightgown, there were bandages tucked in underneath, over my chest and abdomen. I moved over to grab on to the bedpost to prepare to stand. My legs were shaking at the weight. I exhaled sharply. _Alright take it slow._ I sluggishly made my way to my vanity mirror and peered into it. My sandy colored hair was in a mass of tangles, although my skin was fine. But to me, I looked older. It felt like I wasn't looking at myself at all. I glared at her, my reflection as I leaned closer. Without a doubt I had my mother's features but had my father's eyes and the same mole. And the ivory skin was indeed a Phantomhive trait. I continued to stand there for a moment, expecting something.

Well whatever the hell it was, it winked back at me. Startled by what I saw, I tried to move away but my legs quivered and as a result I fell back, anticipating the marble floors but instead felt hands that caught me.

"Oh dear, my lady," It was Sebastian. "You must be more careful, you don't want another incident." He smirked.

_Where the hell did he come from?_

"I'm fine," I mumbled, turning red. I struggled to stand. He of course deliberately helped me. Turning back to the mirror, I gawked at it again to see if what I saw was not a figment of my imagination. I swear my own reflection moved on its own.

"Your bath is ready, my lady." He announced with a bow. "If you will my assistance, just utter my name. I shall send another servant up."

"Yes, thank you Sebastian." I said, distracted.

He left the room. As I made my way down the corridor to the large bathing quarters, I noted that all the tapestries and paintings were in its precise arrangement. _Completely astonishing. He was able to remember where everything went._ I stepped into the tub; the touch of hot water was intoxicating. And so I cleaned myself down to the toes, rubbing my skin.

Skin. I felt something on the right palm of my hand, turning to see what it was, I gasped. It was a pentagram, engraved onto the folds of my palm. I touched it with my left hand and felt its deep indentation._What is this mark?_ And then I remembered the pact I made. Fear suddenly came back making my heart pound. I recalled nothing more after I made that deal. How did I end up with this? The thought made me shiver. _No I must not fear it, for whatever it is, it will come for me._

I continued to stare at it, touching it, feeling for more answers. There was a brief knock on the door. I immediately submerged my hand into the water.

"Yes?" I called.

"M'lady! May I come in?" It was that woman's voice, the one with the large spectacles.

"Yes," I called back.

The door opened and she was carrying a bath towel.

"Sebastian wanted me to make sure you were alright," she said.

"I'm fine and you came right on time. I have just finished bathing." I stood up as she covered my body with the towel. I clenched my fist to hide the mark.

"Alrighty then!" she said happily, "your attire is ready in your quarters."

"Thank you. What is your name?" I asked.

"Mey-Rin!" She said with a proud response. "And the tall one you saw earlier, his name is Bard. The smaller one, that was Finnian."

"I see, well I suppose you already know my name." I said, stepping out of the tub.

"Of course, how could I not know who I serve, m'lady!"

"Well then, as my first order. Do not call me m'lady." I said bluntly. _I really don't fathom it._ "I do have a name and I want it to be used. You may call me Elena. Endorse that to the others if you will."

She looked at me confounded. "But m'lady-"

"No, no," I said, "if anyone else protests, they can hear me out." I walked past her. "And don't worry, you won't be expecting too much from me."

She bowed awkwardly and followed. "Yes, Elena."

I arrived to my bedroom to find an extravagant dress laid on the bed. Sighing I lifted it up. It had quite a weight.

"Who picked this out?" I asked, frowning.

"T'was Sebastian. It is fairly beautiful, yes it is!" She exclaimed.

I scowled at it for a short moment before putting it on. The corset was beautifully laced in silver; the dress itself was in stunning white. But still, it was not _me._

I inhaled sharply as Mey-Rin tightened the corset.

"I don't remember corsets being this fit," I managed to say.

"Well you have lost some weight my lady, I mean Elena, and I have got to make it tighter." She said, gritting her teeth.

My chest seemed to have popped out tremendously as I pulled up the tips to hide most of my cleavage.

"For heaven's sake, I'm just having dinner with my little brother!" I snorted.

"But it is special to him and," she turned to gaze at me, "you look gorgeous in it, m'lady Elena!"

I walked to that very mirror, I was no longer frightened. Indeed, the dress grew on me. I brushed away locks of waviness and put on the gloves that were lying on the desk.

"Any jewelry?" She asked.

"A set of pearl earrings would be fine. Where is my ring?"

"Oh! you mean that emerald stone I see the master where all the time?"

"Yes, that was the only one I wore. We each had one."

"I'm sorry but it was completely destroyed when the master found you."

I didn't say anything. That little piece of jewelry was everything to me and now it's gone.

She went ahead as I walked downstairs and I really insisted on being barefoot. Walking down the halls made me feel nostalgic. The music room seemed so abandoned, in fact all the other rooms felt like lost memories. Loneliness it was that lingered here. And for first time I felt pity for my the main stairway I went, to the grand living room. The portrait of mother and father was no longer there. _Why would he take it down?_ I saw Sebastian waiting for me down by the stairs. _Don't be clumsy!_ I straightened my posture. He etched out his shoulder as I grabbed it. _Oh my, he had a firm built._

"You look beautiful my lady," he said in a vivid voice. I could see a corner smile on his lips again.

"You haven't even looked at me, Sebastian," I said, frankly.

"I do not need to look to know what is already beautiful," he replied with a playful tone.

I rolled my eyes. _Just another butler._

We entered the exquisite dining hall as he sat me down. Food was already prepared, looking rather delicious in fact. Ciel sat on the opposite end, with elegancy. I could feel my stomach protest.

"You must be starved," he said.

"Oh dearest brother," I said with a frisky tone. "You already know the ampleness of my appetite."

He gave me a look. "How impossible is it for me to forget, you always devoured everything."

"If you had entirely eaten your portion, I wouldn't have had to." I said, so innocently.  
He yielded a small smile. It was what I wanted to see more of. Sebastian walked over to Ciel's side as the other servants arrived.

"For dinner, we have turkey that was tenderly roasted on the fire, seasoned with spices and garlic of course. On the side are fresh vegetables, handpick from the gardens early this morning and for dessert, Turkish delights as favored by our master." Sebastian smoothly articulated the words.I sat there, once again astonished.

"Well go ahead," said Ciel.

I gladly filled up my plate to the most of what I can consume, which left no hint of its floral decoration.

"Tell me, who cooked this marvelous meal?" I asked, talking in between mouthfuls.

"It's so scrumptious!"

"It was Sebastian." He said, rolling his eyes at my manners.

"With help from our skilled servants of course," he added with a wide smile.

The servants couldn't help but grin at once.

"It seems you've got skills Sebastian, this is delicious!" I said. _What is this sorcery; I have never tasted anything so delectable!_ Or is it just my love of food bargaining at my taste buds?

"What kind of butler would I be, if I could not make a simple meal," he stated.

I heard an utter from Ciel. I laughed lightly. "Well then you are one _hell _of a butler." I covered my mouth and bit down on my tongue. _I swear I didn't just say that!_ I looked at the both of them. "I'm sorry! Such foul words, I didn't realize what I was saying."

Ciel look at me with composure. "Don't worry, it has been a while. I'm sure it was just something that's wanted to come out." He poked around at his food. "After all, we've all gone through a certain _hell_ in our lives." He took a glance at the servants who were now gazing on the floor and back at Sebastian, then at me. The silence was foreign.

"You're right, everyone has their tragedy," I looked intently at those same blue eyes, "ours just came too soon." There was emptiness in them. Something had gone astray. And that strange eye patch he wore. Of course, that didn't seem right either. His eyes…they were speaking to me like before. _No_, it said, _ours came at a perfect time._ I quickly removed that thought.

"Are you going to tell me how the both of us…managed to escape?"

He leaned back on his chair. "I can't quite remember. But what I can reminisce was that all those people who had hurt us, died." A flashback came of that man whom had tried to 'cleanse' me; how he just fell to the floor. I knew there was something more he wasn't telling me. But I didn't persist. Maybe he wasn't ready to tell me…and I sure wasn't ready to tell my full part of the story, for he might I think I've gone mad.

"And as for you, you came out unscathed with just a few scratches and bruises. I realize that implausible after finding out you were supposedly burned alive. "

"Yes that was the last thing I remember," I voiced out, "the pain was so excruciating and in my preceding moments, I pleaded. I pleaded to live."

"How horrifying it must have been," he said, "as I did the same. Tell me, what was the last thing you saw?"

I bit my lip with hesitation for a moment. "I could care less if you believed me or not, but I did see something. A raven or crow perhaps, but I am positive it was a bird."

Ciel smirked. "Of course, people would see a lot of things before they evidently die. What you saw was just a fabrication of your thoughts."

"How could you be so sure?" I demanded.

"Because I didn't see anything."

I sat there silently. I didn't want to start an argument nor did I have the desire to tell more of the other side my story.

"Alright, it was just my imagination then." I concluded, flatly.

He seemed pleased with my response. I was always the one to give in before a dispute was about to rise. My little brother was the competitive one; I myself really never cared unless I knew I was right.

_'He's hiding something from you,'_ a voice sneered in my head.

_Huh? Who are you?_

'_I am you and you are me_.'

That's helpful. I have truly gone mad.

'_We saw each other earlier, dearest. And I expected more of a welcome greeting_.'

I remembered the mirror.

_That was you…and that was you as well spitting out those words?_

'_Yes, I felt the need to say something_.' The voice chuckled.

_What are you?! And why are you here!_

'_You called me didn't you_?'

_That's right, I remember now. The fire…I didn't die because you saved me_.

"Elena?" Ciel asked, interrupting my thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"You look awful, my lady," said Sebastian. "Would you care for some tea?"

"I'm fine," I muttered, apathetically. "The dinner was great, I will retire to my quarters now." I stood up to pardon myself, not realizing the ends of my dress were caught under the legs of the chair. I nearly fell flat on my face. _Stupid garments_, I thought.

_'Actually, I find the dress pleasant.'_

_Shut up. I'll deal with you later_.

'_Oh my, so un-lady like_.'

"But it's rather early," he replied, putting down his napkin on the table. "I don't remember the last time you slept at this hour."

"Everything just seems to overwhelm me right now," I snapped, bewildered by my own reaction. "I'd like to rest."

"Oh alright," he said with an irritating voice. "Sebastian, escort her upstairs."

"I can go by myself!" I nearly hollered. I was becoming agitated and distracted. They all looked at me with surprise. "I mean, I am absolutely okay."

Ciel lifted his hand, "Fine."

"Goodnight." I waved my hand in annoyance.

"Next time, I expect you to wear your shoes," he called.

"You already know my answer!" I couldn't help grinning.

I entered my bedroom and was finally by myself.

_'Now where were we?'_

"Like I said, you saved me from the fire and that is why I am still standing here presently." I was deliberately talking to myself out loud.

'_Correction, I merely intervened from the reaper that was about to plunge his death scythe into you_.'

"You mean a grim reaper? Honestly, you expect me to believe that."

'_Well do you believe I, an entity within you, am talking to you or are you yourself plummeting into insanity_?'

"Alright I'm not crazy. Let me see you."

'_Come see your reflection_'.

I walked to the mirror while I was removing that awful dress and slipped into a nightgown. I stood there, waiting.

"Well..?"

And to my continuous surprise, my reflection moved on its own. It did a little curtsy.

"But it's still me," I said raising my voice with bewilderment.

_'It is you. But what you see is only a second disguise,'_ it said.

"Then what are you."

_'You may call me whatever you like, a demon, an entity, a creature of the night, or a witch; it does not matter as we serve different purposes.'_

"I see, well do you have a name?"

_'You may give me one, if you'd like.'_

"Fine, Eleanor then."

_'That's a lovely name.'_

"So tell me how are you going to assist me if you can't materialize yourself right here."

_'I can.'_

"Then do it."

_'That was not the deal, remember?'_

"What?"

_'The deal you asked for was to be aided; you never requested an ideal servant. You should have been more specific.'_

"I was near death, what the hell was I supposed to do, come up with a speech?"

_'Well you could have thought about it more carefully.'_

I shook my head and stared back at her in the reflection. "Then how am I supposed to benefit from this?"

_'It is quite simple. I'll lend you my capability. Use it whenever you want but be mindful that it feeds on your anger.'_

"In other words, I have your power."

_'Yes. Well, until your death that is.'_

"Of course." I gulped. I turned back to my bed and got into the sheets. I had totally forgotten about the covenant, how foolish of me. "What about this mark?" I lifted my hands to have another look at it.

_'That my dear, is the emblem of our contract and the source of my power. As long as it exists, the contract is valid.'_

"Fine then, there's one more thing I would like to rule out."

_'What is it my lady?'_

"I give you no right to take possession of my body unless it is _absolutely_ necessary. Understood? And that joke you blurted out earlier was unnecessary."

Eleanor gave out a small giggle. _'As you wish. But bear in mind, when the day arrives of your true death, I can no longer control your fate for I have intervened once and once I can only do. You are still human.'_

"That is good enough for me."

There was that same familiar knock on my door.

"Come in." To my surprise, Sebastian walked in with a candle.

"My lady, I wanted to make sure you were alright." He said effortlessly. "I thought you were talking to someone."

"Certainly, I'm fine Sebastian. I'm not a child," I replied meekly. "And yes, I do talk to myself, occasionally."

"Forgive me my lady, it just came naturally to me," he said with an uncanny smile.

"Well then, goodnight."

He blew out the lights and the brilliant radiance of the moon penetrated the room.

"There's one more thing Sebastian."

"Yes?"

"_I_ will be the one to deal with my own matters. Just go back to Ciel or whatever it is he has you do."

"As you wish, my lady."

"Goodnight Sebastian." He took a swift bow before leaving the room.

_'Oh I almost forgot, there is something you ought to know.'_

"And what is that?"

'_I'm not the only supernatural being on this estate_.'

* * *

Well here's to the first chapter. This was an entirely different concept that came to me one day. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'd appreciate a review please to see what I need to improve on and what not. T_T Sorry about any grammatical errors also, as english isn't my first language ^^'

More Sebastian later on x3

Hope to write a chapter 2 soon

~Kai


	2. Chapter 2

_Note_: Eleanor is speaking to Elena in her head, it is a single(' ') apostrophe to separate Elena's own thoughts from hers.

* * *

**II**

Nightmares of the fire kept coming back to me in my dreams and in them, it was hard to breathe. Night after night, I wake to sweat and tears. I try to muffle my screams but it was always proven useless. Luckily, the walls in this manor were thick enough to hinder the sound or otherwise the household would have probably awoken. And I have not told my little brother about these nightmares. Because now I know his secret.

Yes, I had to believe Eleanor was telling the truth about Sebastian. After all, she is what they call a cacodemon. She had explained to me that they were linked transcendentally, Sebastian and her, but since she suppressed herself in me, I am also linked. In other words, he could find me if I desired it but I cannot find him since he was his own being. Eleanor assured me that she is able to keep herself hidden until the time that I call her out or the opposite; in which I call another demon in her absence. But the one thing that concerns me most was why my little brother gave the one thing he will never be returned of in this world and the next. Why did he do it? He was only a child and still is. I bit my lip with frustration as I restlessly tossed around in bed. It was another evening, I have already lost count of the days from that night I had awoken, it now had felt like months.

_'It is not healthy to be constantly awake at this hour every night.'_

_Why does it concern you? _I asked her, meekly.

_'I want my lady to be healthy and live a prosperous life before the time surely slips.'_ She sneered.

_Oh shut up._ I replied, closing my eyes. I could hear her faint laughter inside my head. _Is there any way you could block those nightmares when I am asleep?_

_'Unfortunately, it is something I cannot control while you are not conscious. Although the images are very stunning.'_

I grunted as I closed my eyes, ignoring her comment.

The silence was deafening.

* * *

I awoke to see a burst of sunshine and shielded my face with my sheets.

"It is half past ten, my lady. You should not be sleeping so late."

Looking up to see that ever-so-smiling face of Sebastian, I groaned. He was pulling back the curtains in my dim room. Yawning, I sat there in my bed.

"Did you have a wonderful sleep?"

"No. I thought I made it clear I could do things on my own."

"Yes but it was the young master's orders, my dear lady. And perhaps I could offer you something later tonight to help aid your slumber?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine Sebastian. And one thing, you do not have to follow everything he says." I was testing him. He was already starting to tidy up my room, although I had told him countless of times not to do it. My eyes lingered at him from head to toe, indeed his disguise was of perfection.

"What kind of a butler would I be if I could not follow simple requests," he said in a sly tone as he was rearranging my garments inside my wardrobe.

"Yes, yes." I said, bluntly at his remarks as I got out of bed, my eyes caught the bayonets displayed in a glass case in my room; it was a marvelous set that father had bought me during his trip to Hungary.

I walked towards it, my eyes lingered at its beauty before opening it slowly.

_'What are you going to do,'_ Eleanor demanded, in a dangerous tone.

_I just want to try something._ I brought out the small but sharpest one and grazed its edges with my fingertips. It was still brilliantly defined.

_'Are you joking? You cannot kill him.'_

_I know that._

I slowly walked towards Sebastian when I started to feel a foreign resistance in my arm then towards my feet; denying my ability to walk.

_Stop it,_ I hissed.

_'If you throw that at him, he'll suspect something. Do you not believe me?'_

_No he won't. And I do believe you but I want to see for my own eyes._

I could feel her pressuring my arm down even more.

"Stop it!" I manage to say out loud.

"My lady?" Sebastian turned to me as I quickly hid the weapon behind my back.

"Ahh ahem..what I meant to say was that, you have done enough Sebastian you may leave now."

He bowed. "Alright my lady, as you wish. Tea has already been prepared since breakfast is over, the young master is in the drawing room with a couple of guests." He was making his way to the door when he stopped. "You have best put that in a safe place, you don't want yourself getting hurt." He said in a dark tone. I stood there dumbfounded.

_'Like I said.'_

_Oh be quiet already. And never do that again, understand?_

_'Yes, yes.'_

I quickly bathed, got dressed in my blue frock and slipped on a pair of laced gloves. And who were these guests? Making my way down the corridor, my stomach was grumbling. I peeked into the kitchen and was glad Sebastian wasn't there. Bard was sitting there, sound asleep, leaning against a barrel. His snores bounced off the stone walls. I could hardly care if no one fixed me anything, I was my own person and enjoyed it. I searched the cupboard for simple ingredients, when Mey-Rin walked in.

"My lady! What are you doing here?" She squealed loudly, rushing to me.

"Shhh!" I put my finger to my lips.

"Wha-What happened?" Bard woke up and blinked sleepily at me before he realized I was there. "My lady? Allow me!"

I rubbed my head with irritation. "It's alright," I said calmly. "I can do it myself."

"But my lady-" She began, before I eyed her to lower her voice.

"What is all this?"

We all turned to see Sebastian at the doorway. _Oh, fantastic_.

"I-I was just seeing if the lady needed anything," Mey-Rin said nervously.

"Yeah, me too," said Bard, shrugging his shoulders.

I stood there with my arms folded and staring at a corner of the wall.

"If you two have time to do others things then perhaps you both are finished with your work? Shall I proceed evaluating what you have done this morning?" said Sebastian, apathetically.

"N-No!" they both said immediately.

"Then get back to work! And Bard go check on Finnian before you finish up in the kitchen." They hurriedly left the room before taking a quick bow towards my direction.

And I stood there stiffly, feeling his gaze shifting to me.

"As for you," he said in a disappointing manner, "I have already repeated countless of times, if you ever desired something, all you must do is ask."

_'Tsk. Tsk.'_ Eleanor chanted in my head. _'Listen to your butler Elena.'_

"You are right Sebastian, I shall remember that from now on." I said quickly, walking passed him to escape from the uncomfortable atmosphere that was not ceasing.

"I was not quite finish speaking." He said cynically.

I froze. I hated it when he used that tone, it always meant he was dissatisfied with something...and that _something_ would usually be me.

I groaned loudly and turned to face him; always appearing to be the troubled student and he was the impeccable teacher. He approached me as I stared blankly at the stone floors, waiting for another disgruntled comment.

"Look at the person when they are speaking to you," he ordered.

I obediently looked up at him and bit my lip with hesitation. His eyes were mesmerizing, I never looked at them at such a lengthy period but this time I was hoping to catch a glimpse of the fiend within him.

He raised his left hand to pull my lip downward and my body grew limp from his touch, he leaned in closer to my face.

_'Be careful.'_ Eleanor said. Her voice seemed to be distant now, as my mind became distraught.

"That is a bad habit for a lady," he said in a velvety tone; a corner grin formed on his lips. I could feel his warm breath and continued to gaze at him, unable to withdraw. I nodded stupidly and immediately shifted my attention towards something else; feeling myself burn red.

"Is that all?" I mumbled. "May I go now."

He lowered his hand in a satisfactory response to bring out his pocket watch. I dare not look back up at him.

"Oh dear, so many things that must be done today." He muttered to himself, flipping open his watch. "You may leave."

I exhaled with relief, walking swiftly passed him. "Then why are you just standing there." I retorted more bravely, waving my hand in the air. "Get back to work."

I could feel his broad smile watching me as I left the kitchen before he could have a chance to reply. I made my way to the drawing room, trying to replay what just happened.

_Well that was uncalled for._

_'Don't mind his demon instincts.'_

_Why, must he be always like that?_

_'He as an admiration towards you. I can sense it.'_

_But why? Because he can sense you? I thought he couldn't until I made it clear of your presence. _

_'That I know he could not, but perhaps of the soul you are lacking that gave it away, an opening in a chasm he could somewhat __perceive.'_

I shivered at her words. My soul, no longer integrated, what's left; a piece of me derelict on this earth to wilt, the other, already waiting for my half to meet among the depths of inferno.

Shaking my head, I erased the atrocious thoughts.

_Anyway, if he wanted me, it's already too late._

_'Because you are mine til the day arrives.'_

I merely said nothing. The coven's already established.

I knew she was smiling in there because she was right. It may be too late for me, half my soul is nothing more than a abyss now, as it was replaced with her presence and she had already comprehended that with this defect I will not live past thirty years even if the body is at healthy physical state; it's something no one should ever look forward to.

But I can still stop that demon from devouring my brother's soul entirely. And I will.

Reaching for the double doors I drew them open. There was my brother, seated in his large lounge chair and opposite of him was a Chinese man and beside him was another man with light colored locks, wearing a gracious white satin uniform.

"You're late," said my brother, as the guests stood up in my presence.

"Right, I apologize," I said. I never was interested in these formal meetings, especially if it was about the Queen, only because I found displeasure in her ruling.

"Elena, this is Lau and Earl Charles Grey. Lau is the head of the British Foreign Trade here in England and Earl Grey is one of Queen Victoria's private secretarial officers, as well as her butler. He delivered a letter here this morning."

"It is a pleasure to finally meet the Earl's elder," said Lau as he took a bow.

"Yes, you are most beautiful, my lady," said the other man. He willingly took my hand to plant a kiss.

_Ugh._

"Likewise," I said simply, pulling my hand away. "You have a very strong grip, Mr. Grey." I turned to sit down on the seat next to my brother. "Do you fence or swordplay by any chance?"

"Of course, I am the best in my line and work. In fact, I have won multiple tournaments in London as well as the cup that was held in east Berlin a few years ago." he smirked with a boastful tone.

"Then perhaps you would make a likely opponent of mine," I said.

He looked at me with surprise. _That's right, you have never been up against a girl._

"Yes, my sister does fairly well in sports. In fact, she is better than me," said Ciel. I know he loved toying with people but it was true, I spent most of my childhood outside. Ciel would always watch me from the window because of his asthma. He was only aloud outside a few times if we were having picnics. And Mother and father didn't mind my activities at all, in fact, they had let me do whatever I wanted. I think that was why I lacked so many other things, like art, music and dancing. Especially dancing. I swear I was born with two left feet.

"That would make a good show, wouldn't it Earl?," said Lau, nodding at my brother.

"Yes it would."

"Perhaps another day," said Earl Grey, in a bored tone.

I smiled with pleasure. "So why are we here?"

"We have been discussing a series of crimes, murders to be specific." said Ciel, sipping his tea. I took a piece of sponge cake, forgetting how hungry I was.

"Yes, it seems the crime rate has increased this month." said Earl Grey, displeasingly. "And Queen Victoria wants a stop to it."

"Murders? Of what kind?" I asked.

"Cannibalism," said Lao.

"Yes, I have already sent Sebastian to collect information from anyone who knows or had witnessed the crime themselves. We shall be going to pay a visit to Undertaker."

"How repugnant people are these days, to go to such extent as to ravage another being," said Earl Grey as he stood up to stretch. "Alright Earl, I shall leave you to it as always." He turned to leave when Sebastian walked in.

"I have prepared the carriage, my lord." He said. "We shall discuss what I had gathered on the way."

Wait, didn't I just see him moments ago?

"It seems your butler is always at the top, Earl Phantomhive, as expected. Good day to all of you, oh and the Queen wants consistent reports on the matter." He made a momentary bow in my direction before leaving. "Looking forward to our next meeting, my lady."

I stood up to curtsy. "As I am."

"Now why are we heading to the undertaker's shop?" said Lau, with a questionable look.

"Idiot, have you not been paying attention?" Ciel threw him an irritated glance.

"Alright, you both may go. I am not part of the Queens whatever." I was not looking forward to seeing dismembered bodies.

_'Oh come on, it will be fun.'_ I ignored Eleanor's comment.

"You are coming. As part of this family, it is also your duty," Ciel stated.

I opened my mouth to object but did not bother to utter a word.

"Sebastian ready my hat and coat."

"Of course, my lord."

* * *

I gazed out the window as we made our way downtown. "So tell me more about these murders. If am to take part, I should be more informed," I said flatly.

"Don't sound like this is unimportant to you. If this was not so significant I would not be doing anything about it."

"So you're saying that if it was not for the Queen you serve, none of this would matter?"

"If you think I'm sounding inhuman, I'm not. People are murdered everyday."

"Yes but they are not eaten."

Ciel frowned at me.

"My lady," Sebastian began, breaking the uneasiness between us with that smile of his. "Allow me to impart the information to you-"

"Never mind Sebastian."

"Why are you so stubborn Elena?" Ciel retorted abruptly.

"Tell me how am I being stubborn? I just simply refused to know because the case is quite simple; people were murdered due to this maniac who is still running loose on the streets of England. Apparently, Scotland Yard is useless."

There was a tense silence.

"Oh come now you two," said Lau suddenly. "Lets all get along."

Where did he come from?

I turned away and scooted towards the window with irritation.

_'Must you always start an argument. I know you dislike this but lets look on the good side...something is bound to happen.'_

_What do you mean by that?_

_'I was just saying.'_

"Honestly Elena," I heard him mutter under his breathe, separating me from my thoughts.

My lips uttered a sound at his retort.

The carriage motioned to a halt as Sebastian opened the door for us. The rush of December air bit at my exposed skin. And there in large lettering read "Undertaker". Could it be any more inviting? I stared at the chipped stones that made up the structure, they seemed aged and brittle. Tattered caskets laid in piles outside and a strange odor lingered in the air.

"Disgusting," I said quietly to myself.

We entered the shop.

"Undertaker, are you here?" My brother called out. The quarter seemed dusty and worn newspapers were stacked upon tables. Casket displays stood perfectly aligned on one side of the wall. The room was dim and smelled of mildew and rust.

"Maybe he's out?" Lau said.

I walked towards one of the tables and a caught a glimpse of a headline: "Phantomhive Mansion Burnt To Ruins". I swiped it off a stack and blew the dust off its page. The picture seemed vague. I stared at it momentarily, before setting it down, not bothering to read the print.

"What a waste of time." I walked to one of the caskets, gripping its door. "Perhaps he's in here?" I said, sarcasm rose in my voice. Ciel shot me a look of disapproval and Sebastian conferred a smirk that made me uneasy.

I turned to pull the casket door open and with a jolt, a man stumbled out. Stepping back I goggled at him. What in hell was he doing in there?

"Why hello there Earl and friends...and.." He turned to me with an awkward gesture.

"Well Undertaker, I'm glad to see you are still around." My brother walked towards us. "This is my older sister, Elena. Elena, this is Undertaker."

I stared at the man with the silvery tassels that masked his eyes; a scar seemed to form in a diagonal fashion across his face, his dark attire seemed to large for him and a ditsy-looking hat topped everything off. Nevertheless, I made a small curtsy.

"Pleasure."

He gripped his hat off and made a strange bow. "Finally, I get to meet the Earl's other half...my lady." A wide smile came to cross his face. I smiled back stiffly.

"So tell me Earl, have you come because of the crimes?"

"Yes, I must ask you what information you have found out so far."

"I see, the Queen's still your priority." He giggled abruptly. What is with this man?

"What do you know, Undertaker."

"I suppose I could spill a few details here and there...but first you must win me over with some humor!"

"What?" I blurted out loud. "Is he serious?"

A hint of discontent appeared on my brother's face.

"Allow me, my lord?" Sebastian stepped in.

"Oh, oh, I've got one!" Lau pointed out.

"This is ridiculous." I exclaimed. "I'll be outside."

Before I could reach for the door, my brother grasped my arm.

"Elena," he began.

Shaking off his grip, I ignored him and left the shop. I exhaled sharply as wisps of the frosty air exited my mouth. People were in a rush this cold afternoon, trying to get to somewhere warm. I turned and started walking off to my left, hugging myself to keep warm and constantly checking my shoulder for any signs that Sebastian would be following; not one sight of him.

_'Where are you heading?'_

_Away._

_'What is the matter Elena?'_

I said nothing as I began to gain speed with my walk; discounting my sense of direction.

_'You know it is not going to help avoiding me.'_

_You're right. Then help me. _I felt an erratic sense consume me, old emotions came flooding back. Nostalgia. And for some reason, I started running at an attempt to expel it. People gave me puzzling looks as I bounded passed them.

_'Stop.'_

I ignored her, when all of a sudden my feet gave away. Falling hard, the cold floors embraced me and grazed my cheek and knees. A few people stopped to check if I was alright.

"Dammit, haven't I already gave you an order not to do that unless I demand of it." I spoke aloud, gritting my teeth as tears began to articulate not from the pain but from something else. I slowly rose and paced towards an alleyway, leaning against a wall; my attire now tainted with dirt. More tears began to emerge as I shrunk back to the floor.

_'My dear lady, how could I help you if you cannot help yourself. Look at you, you are falling apart. I can only lend myself to those who are strong willed and have no fear.'_

_I-I don't know what's happening to me. These feelings of-_

_'Desiring comfort? Belonging? Happiness? They were part of your old life and they resurface whenever you are weakened. Do not let them. The very part of your soul you lost; it still wants to be a part of you because you still have that desire to live that life you lost long ago.'_

I closed my eyes, recollecting those cheerful memories of the past, they seem to become faint now. I must forget them, they are never returning. Never. No matter how much I want them to. Sighing, I rested my head against the wall; the feelings seem to evaporate.

A purring sound came from the corners of the alley as I turned my head; it was a small black cat that gazed up at me. It rubbed itself against my leg as I lowered my hands to scoop it up. Its bright yellow eyes gazed at me in an uncanny manner, meowing all of a sudden.

"What is the matter?" I talked to it softly, cradling it in my arms. I suppose I did adore animals.

I stood up using the wall as my support. I must look forward. There's nothing for me in the past or the future now. The present is all that matters and I have to grasp it, no matter what happens. I was about to leave the alleyway when something startled me.

"Well well, what do we have here?" a voice from behind made me jump and I felt large hands grasp my mouth tightly pulling me backwards. The cat slipped away from my arms and hissed. I tried to escape but fear overcame me. I couldn't breathe or scream. My vision grew dim and eventually felt myself falling.

_Eleanor!_ I called to her.

Nothing.

* * *

The smell of sewage and dampness brought me back to my senses. I coughed, trying to clear my throat of the smell. I could feel the cold wet floor against my cheek and ear, I struggled to sit myself up. It was dark, there were only a few candles lit and a single torch light hung upon the stone walls, creating dancing shadows on the arched ceiling above. My hands were chained together as well as both my feet.

"What a darling thing you are," said the voice.

I didn't bother looking around. "If it's money you want, I have plenty."

"I do not want your money."

"Then what is it you desire? I can grant it to you."

"No nothing you can do will give me my satisfaction I desire."

I shifted uneasily. "If I have nothing you desire, then let me free."

"I cannot."

A man came out of the shadows and into the light. I couldn't quite get a decent look at him.

"Where am I." I demanded, trying my best to be brave.

"Somewhere beneath the streets. That's not important now. What is important is that I think I may have found a perfect meal this time."

I scooted back, my throat grew dry. I started to feel the fear creep over me again. "You're the murderer?"

"I suppose it wouldn't matter if I told you. My name is Peter Stump and I confess to the murder of those eighteen people." He laughed as if it were a joke. "But you shall be my last and this time I may not leave any leftovers."

I struggled to break free as the chains rattled and echoed.

_Dammit Eleanor, where are you?!_

He laughed as he etched closer to me. His filthy hands reached for my hair, smelling it. He sighed. "So divine. Not like the others."

I pushed him back hard, scrambling to stand up; still yanking at the chains with all my strength.

"My mother always told me never to play with my food but it's hard to resist. It makes it even more...delicious."

"Eleanor!" I screamed. Still Nothing.

"No one can hear you." He reached for me, shoving me strenuously against the wall then flinging me back to the floor with ease. I could feel warm blood trickle down my forehead and a sharp pain that penetrated my ribs. My vision began to granulate. "Now don't be falling asleep, it won't be fun."

He rolled my over so that I was now on my back. My breathing was now rapid as I exerted effort to pull myself up but he pushed me back to the floor with his foot. I cringed at the pain that now radiated to my back. I felt helpless, a wounded animal waiting to die.

"Please," I begged. My voice became hoarse. The man crouched down smiling as he brought out an anlace. I quivered as he gently ran its tip across my lips. His eyes moved to the folds of my frock; pushing himself on top of me, his free hand moved underneath it, towards my thighs.

"Stop!" I shrieked. I successfully attempted to kick him off as he grunted angrily. My vision now becoming more blurry.

Remembering the pentagram on my palm, I ripped off the laced glove and scampered towards the torch, raising the insignia towards the flames. It licked it greedily as I felt it begin to sting.

_No blood, no ash..no glory. _Cursing at her in my head; I had no idea what in hell I was saying.

"Oh pretty, what is that?" He made his way towards me, gawking at the mark in my hand. I forced the fear away, it won't help me here. Glaring at him, he is after all, but human. I pushed my palm closer to the fire now. The familiar pain returned but no longer did I dread it. It'll only be moments now until the vary flames that created this bind, will now incinerate it.

"Go to hell," I muttered.

"Open your eyes, this _is_ hell," he said as he plunged himself at me once more.

He knocked me back against the wall and I impetuously felt a sharp affliction twisting its way at my chest; but what i truly perceived felt like thorns coiling around my heart; it took my breath away.

And _myself_ I saw a glimpse of, laying limp on the floor.

_Am I dead?_

* * *

Ayy chapter 2, hope it wasn't too ugh for you guys. _  
_

Well I be writing the next chapter soonish. I hate having classes in the summer.

I hope yall enjoyed thee xD

Til then.

~Kai


End file.
